


Redemption

by articuno13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, Out of Character, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articuno13/pseuds/articuno13
Summary: pairings galore challenges:gambitxharry, genderbend, mutationstarted as a one-shot back in '11 but has expanded to multiple chapters, labeled as complete as further updates at this point are impropable but not impossible. (okay who are you kidding artic, it's so not happening)Gambit ponders his life and the meaning of redemption, will a fellow mutant he meets in Sinisters lair change his life for the good or bad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU for both timelines, expect OOC-ness, one of my earlier "adult" style works (as in when I was past puberty not as in rape, gore sex and all that) reposted from fanfiction.net original post date august 2011
> 
> influenced by the movies in later chaps, season 1 cartoon compliant after that is guess work based off of other fics and wikipedia hence the au
> 
> original publication notes:  
> warnings: I’m not going to write Gambit’s accent. maybe I can get a fellow x-men fan to change the sentences but my attempt doesn’t look like anything. maybe a bit of angst in this but at least a gender confusion gni gni. oh yeah and a little mistake in age. gni gni. AU for X-men timeline.
> 
> Third pairing in the pairings galore for me, first ever x-men fanfic so again be nice.

“What is redemption?” Gambit wondered as Sinister mocked him again about not being good enough on his last job to have earned it.

Was redemption driving himself to the bone in payment of lives taken by him? Or was it to suffer for eternity as Sinisters toy? He subconsciously shivered at the terrifying idea.

Whatever it was it didn’t make the fact that his team, the x-men, weren’t coming for him any easier.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have kept his secrets as close to his chest as he had done. Especially Rogue and Wolverine had pried often enough. He should have taken them up on their offers.

Sure, they all had their sins but how could he tell them that he was once so out of control, so un-able to control his gift, his empathy particularly, that he killed with the rage of hundreds of mutants and hadn’t even recognized his victims until every single one was… gone?

That once he came out of his rage he had sat there sobbing like a four year old until he was found by Sinister? That Sinister had taken him and blocked that god awful ability?

No, he could never fess up to that as Rogue had put it. Maybe he should let Wolverine get a hit in with those claws…

He, he’d really live up to his el Diablo Blanc name if he did that. Hell is the only place for killers.

No, it was too soon to die anyways. He still needed to find the boy. He couldn’t save those young boys he had slaughtered in his blind anger but he could at least TRY and save this one. No-one deserved to be in HIS hands.

‘Merde, the kid can’t be more than 15,’ he thought to himself. ‘Soon this Gambit will be a true Diablo blanc. I’ll kill to get that boy. These aren’t people anyway. They know how Sinister is. I’ll just have to try and get him to Xavier.’

“Oh, yes, you should be watching Sinister; soon I’ll let the Diablo out,” he spoke out loud to his cell before turning on the small cot and going to sleep. It was a couple of hours more before he could attempt an escape. Then he had to make his way back to the America’s, with the added difficulty his lung infection posed. Maybe he should have tried Harder to convince Rogue to drop him on the ice and not in the freezing waters of the Arctic. He was after all nothing like Wolverine.

* With the ‘boy’ *

‘Now how did I end up in THIS mess.’ She thought to herself as she woke up to find herself in a damp, smelly and wet cell. Wasn’t she at the ministry volunteering for some mission before getting handed a portkey? Oh right, they knew I was coming. The rumor of a leak wasn’t just a rumor after all.

Checking the chains that held her hands behind her back, she resigned himself. ‘Well that rules out the charging. Now let me see. Come on Harriet, FOCUS!’ and with that the lock popped open… just not the one on his cuffs… ‘eh?!’ she thought while looking at the door with wide eyes. Shrugging she got up and started running out the door.

Looking left and right she followed her nose to the right, and making a mad dash for the door at the end of the hall. Halfway there however a door a few foot ahead of her and on the right side suddenly blasted out, only to reveal a man with red eyes without pupils and brown hair in some weird spandex, like a uniform, and a trench-coat.

The stranger in turn looked over her jean clad and black turtle neck clad form.

“Bien, I was just getting you, come we are getting out.”

Then this man turned and headed towards the same door Harriet had been headed.

Shrugging, Harriet simply followed. After all he was getting out too, so he couldn’t be that bad.

half an hour later and a lot of guards with a headache or broken bones later the two were breathing fresh air.

“so who are you?” Harriet asked the man. 

“I am gambit.” he simply answered never breaking stride.

“yeah I gathered that” she rolled her eyes “but who are YOU?” lifting an eyebrow when he looked at her skeptically “what? didn’t think I saw past the mask? I got a ton of my own.” then wincing at the settling stiff ness in her hands she lifted hopeful eyes and asked “mind getting these cuffs off? it’s getting mighty uncomfortable.”

“you know for a boy you sound an awful lot like a girl.” he said while cutting her arms free.

“oh I don’t know, maybe because I AM a girl?” she said rolling her shoulders and taking a good look around. ‘a frozen forest… great I didn’t bring a coat.’

Gambit just grunted and started walking following some data a weird high tech device gave him.  
he’d pulled it out of his belt, the x symbol there having been its folded form.

“So, where are we going again?”

“I never told you where we were going but if you must know. I’m handing you over to Xavier and then getting my butt out of there.”

“I take it you don’t like that Xavier person?”

“Oh I don’t mind Xavier it the rest of the motley group that doesn’t particularly likes me.”

“hmm, I know the feeling.”

A comfortable silence ensued until the sound of a plane engine came closer.

The duo looked at each other before they simultaneously dived for the cover of the nearest tree, the path they’d been following a bit ( a lot ) lacking in the cover department.

“That’s the Blackbird.” Gambit mumbled before having a coughing fit, the burning in his lungs unbearable as he coughed up a ball of fluids.

“SHIT! Gambit you all right?” Harriet asked. Gambit just waved her question away before spitting out the stuff in the snow around the tree. ‘best not to swallow that I think.’ 

Harriet kept her eyes trained on the jet. Noticing the same X as Gambit had on the belly of the thing she asked “Hey are they your team mates or something?”

“Not anymore, Rogue made it clear they don’t want me back.”

“then why are they headed towards the complex we just escaped? I take it they aren’t allied with whoever owns it?”

“Don’t know about them heading there, but they aren’t allied with Sinister. Come we will leave.”

“isn’t it possible that even one of them might be worried about you?” Harriet asked before standing and following him.

“Possible, yes. Likely? Non.”

“Not likely some-one would be worried?” a new voice spoke up “tssk I’m disappointed in you Gambit. Is that any way to think of your partner?”  
Harriet turned around to see a white haired, dark skinned woman in a white spandex suit, the same X gambit had on the shoulder.

Gambit sighed “Storm, those days are over. I told you to stay with the X-men.”

“Xavier, agrees with me. Come with me Gambit.” The Woman, now identified as Storm replied.

“Gambit…” Harriet spoke up hesitantly, fiddling with the remains of the chain links. “Maybe you should…”

“Don’t tell me what I should or Shouldn’t do girl!” Gambit spat, turning to face her and Storm.

A sudden shot rang out, the bullet piercing Gambit’s already infected lungs.

Groaning he sunk forward still looking at the two girls.

A charged link of chain flying towards where a barrel could still be seen. It impacted and one of the men working at the compound was slung forward towards them from the resulting explosion.

But Gambit wasn’t the one who shot it.

“Girl!” Gambit gasped, horrified at the thought that another person was cursed with his power.

“A properly utilized power will never be a curse, nor are we a curse.” Harriet spoke up, as if hearing his thought. “We may be mutants, but we are not unnatural, nor is it possible to ‘cure’ us. There is nothing TO cure.” She turned to face the rest of the newly arrived X-men. “neither is it right for one mutant to judge another mutant for what he had to do to survive.” More men from the compound could be heard approaching. Their shouting clear against the crisp air.

Gambit struggled to his feet, one hand covering the hole on his front.

His other hand grasping some of his playing cards.

“yet there is no denying some powers are a curse upon their owner.” He gasped before he launched some cards at a couple of men trying to flank the group.

Cyclops spoke up for the first time “Am I to assume you are Sherpa from the UK?”

“And what if I am?” Harriet asked before turning to Gambit and laying a hand on the entry wound in his back, a silvery glow could be seen by the two of them, then she removed her hand and the wound was mended.

“kinetic energy can more than explode things.” She whispered to Gambit, “Keep your hand there, let them sweat.” 

“the professor told us to take you to the Manor.”

“and what if I don’t go?” She answered before turning Gambit to the side of the path and pulling him along. She sat him down and made a show of binding the two wounds with bandages from the kit Jean had tossed her.

Cyclops stood blustering to the side, not knowing what to say.  
Eventually Storm took pity and said “what Cyclops oh so elegantly put meant to say is that you’ve been invited to rest for a bit at the manor.”

“hmm I don’t know.” Harriet said, “what do you say Gambit? Shall we accept a ride to this manor of theirs?”

Gambit looked at her as if she was mad before laughing. “Bien, I think I’ll keep you Ma petite.”


	2. a/n

Okay….

I wasn’t expecting this.  
Well I’ve had 5 reviews so far and all five of you want more….  
All right, I give!   
Just don’t expect it to be fast or anything.  
This WAS after all intended as a one-shot for a challenge.  
-_-‘   
and I don’t know THAT much about x-men…..  
now I gotta figure out what I’m gonna do next!

-walks off while calling for Duo-  
Ya ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after much begging from reviewers I wrote this chapter.
> 
> original pre-story notes:  
> All right!  
> –ties on bandana and looks fierce at monitor-  
> time to crank out some more romance for our Harry x Gambit love!  
> So enjoy the chapter, don’t kill the author and remember first x-men fic so be nice!

A few weeks passed by since Gambits comment that he’d keep her, they’d arrived at the manor and Gambit had stumbled off for the tower-room that was his.

After a moments indecision she’d followed him, ignoring Xavier’s request for a talk.

_ They passed through several hallways before  Gambit noticed her and simply commented “you da guard for this Gambit?” _

_ “No, you don’t need a guard, just some-one to love you for who you are. And a nurse.” Then she’d giggled and skipped ahead intend on turning his frown up-side down. It had worked, even if she gave him a near brush with suffocation because of it. He ended up laughing so hard some saliva went down into his already flooded lungs. Hearing his frantic coughing she turned around and ran back before pounding him on his back. Mindful of the tender skin of the newly healed gun shot. “Shit. I’m sorry Gambit that wasn’t my intention.” _

Their camaderie developed from that. Harriet sometimes throwing off an odd-ball comment that made him laugh. The first time that happened Rogue had looked pissed as hell.

But then again Rogue looked pissed every time they were together.

 

The day they had met had left a permanent mark though, and not only in the scars on Harriets wrists from the iron cuffs that had held her prisoner. No Gambit’s lungs had been damaged beyond repair thanks to Rogue’s little arctic ocean stunt. They hid it well from them though. But they were still weak, he could no longer run as far or fast as he could before. Not that his fellow x-men noticed.

“Harriet, shouldn’t you get going?” Gambit asked from the bed. “you have that check-in with your supervisor right?”

“I’m not going.” Her soft confession shook him awake fully.

“why? What be wrong with Gambit’s Fille?”

“they will come for me soon. All mutants must be killed. Ron betrayed me.” She spoke glumly holding up a daily prophet with the head-line that spelled her death.

 

**_Ministry declares the hunt for magical mutants opened_ **

**_Today the ministry stated in a press conference that mutants that have magic are to be killed before the muggles learn of their existence._ **

**_“mutants live among the muggles and are seen daily. If we are to remain hidden those with magic must be killed. We all know the uproar surrounding the mutants. If we are to prevent a war so soon after he-who-must-not-be-named was killed by Harriet Potter then we must kill them. Unspeakables have determined that an obliviate will not hold on mutants. So we are out of options. We cannot have the muggles find us so soon after the dark war. Also we do not have the facilities that will keep the mutants secure without fail, the mutations are just too diverse.” Minister Scrimgour said._ **

**_We at the daily prophet can’t wonder if this latest disaster will spell the end of our world as more and more of our children that were at Hogwarts during the final battle mutate. As of today the total tally rests at 94 of our children having a mutation. The most famous of them being no other than our saviour Harriet Lily Potter._ **

**_Her best friend throughout their Hogwarts years Ronald bIllius Weasley told us “Harriet has had this mutation since the end of fourth year when she came back from the graveyard during the tri-wizard finals. I can’t help but wonder if this is a plot of Voldemorts to make sure his plans to destroy our world do not fail. Ironic really, Harriet said the wizarding world will not fall as long as we have faith. Faith in what I wonder? Even now the muggles are killing mutants left and right because they are different. What would they do to us? Would they kill us? Or try to enslave us? It matters not really, either option spells the end of magic. I hate to have to kill so many after all the losses in the war, but we cannot afford to be found. Not now, when the muggles outnumber us 40 to 1.”_ **

**_Wizengamot member Nott said in a private interview “Mutants are beasts. They do not deserve to live. Our children die the moment they mutate, the mutation kills every single trace of them. They are the same a s a vampire, they look the same, sound the same, yes they even have their memories, but they are NOT our children. Muggle scientists have determined that the so called x-gene that causes the mutations are passed down by the fathers. The wizengamot is debating the use of castration to the men who have fathered a mutant.”_ **

**_For more information on Harriet Potter see pages 2 through 5_ **

**_For more information on mutants see page 6 and 7_ **

 

“Sherpa, Love. This gambit will protect you. You are Gambits!” he spoke forcefully before pulling her against him.

 

a/n okay just a little chap but as I said in the last chapter/an I’m not really at home in the x-men fandom and now that icefilms has been removed from the web by the CIA I don’t have the means to get the eps. Seeing as they were never released on dvd in Holland I’m stuck.

 

I will accept requests for certain scenes for this story though. But I don’t think this will ever turn into a proper story. The most we can hope for is a collection of one-shots.

 


End file.
